Bad Boy
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Soul is a Bad boy and gay as well. while Black Star is a lady's man, but once Soul invite Black star to a sleep over. It goes wrong when Black Star sees Soul's Sex tape see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Bad Boy chapter 1

I do not own or disclaim off of soul eater and also this is a yaoi which mean boyxboy. If you don't want to read you don't have to.

His blue hair, His hard nibbles, His erected dripping cock, His tight ass, And his hot tongue.

Soul was thinking of the Blue haired boy. But also, he was sucking himself off. While he was thinking about the blue haired boy. With his legs on his shoulders and his head drifting down to his own cock. Bobbing up and down also licking around his own cock. He puts a finger in his hole pushing in and out. He push another one in he scissors them and stick another one in as well.

He found his prostate, he moans low one he reached it. He started to suck on his erection and puts another finger in. Making him moan louder and also repeating the name Black Star each time he moaned.

"Black star, Black Star, Black Star I'm almost there" Soul shout in the air to no one

He started sucking faster and harder on his erection. And put more and more fingers in his hole. Once he finally came, he shouted real loud for Black Star

"Black Star" Soul said while cumming all over his body and the bed

He stop the camcorder, He always record his sex on a camcorder.

"Sex tape # 100"Soul said marking it.

The next one suppose to be even sexier. After School Soul when to go stalk on Black Star. For his heart sake to protect him, for his body sake wants to rape him, And for his perverted mind sake just to get him by stalking him. He saw him with three hot girls. Black star can be a lady's man, he doesn't really care about boys because he wasn't gay or bi for that matter. He also loves the one's that play hard to get that's his favorite type of girl. All soul need to do is to get rid of those girls and Black star is all his. He suddenly grab a girl and whisper something in her ear. Which makes her scream it out for the other girls attention. She whisper to there ears which makes them leave Black star all alone by himself.

Suddenly Soul starts strolling along where black star is. Noticing that he was sad and lonely.

"Hey Black star, What's wrong you seem sad" Soul said looking at him

"Oh it's just I had three really hot girls. And then they said they have to go because of a shoe sale "

"Well you know how girls are about there shoes. Hey why don't you spent the night at my house" Soul suggested

"Sure why not I don't mind" Black star said with smiling

As they went to Souls house, he notice that he forgot to put one of his sex tape back in his closet. Soul quickly grab the tap and threw it in his room. Where the the rest were all stack in his closet, all straight and clean.

"Why don't we watch a movie" Soul suggested again

"Sure" Black star said with a grin

As Soul was getting some popcorn. Black star looked around, he never been in soul house before. After looking around Black star went to the bathroom before he watches the movie. He suddenly notice a tape the name Sex Tape # 100. He first wonder why would Soul have a sex tape then. Then he made a smirk on his face.

"That little fuck, he's been having sex with girls and he hasn't introduce. Me to not even one" Black star said with a smirk

He went back to the living room putting the tape in the VCR. Soul came back with the popcorn, once he saw his sex tape put in by Black star

"No Black star wait" Soul try to stop Black star.

But he trip on his own dildo as the popcorn falls on Black star head. But he didn't care because he saw something he shouldn't have

A/N yeah I'll make the next one longer. Please Review, flames I will ignore. This is my first soul eater fanfic I hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Bad boy

Chapter 2 Sex tape 1

I don't own soul eater or disclaim of it

warning this is a yaoi which mean boyxboy

The blue haired boy gazed a the screen of his friend masturbating. Once he heard his name his eye's widen more thinking it's not true, it's just can't be true. Soul is gay once he thought that his mind when into a frantic. BlackStar couldn't think but to act crazy. He started to take the tape that was playing in the VCR and break it into two and ripping it. He did the same with each tape one by one broken, destroy, ripped, and cracked.

"Well that take care of the videos" Blackstar said cleaning off himself like he did work

All Soul can think is WTF his raged bubbled up like a steam pot. All his hard work and all that for nothing. He's going to get Blackstar for this, oh yes Blackstar is going to pay for this one way or another.

"Well I better be leaving see ya Soul" Blackstar said with a smile

Soul quickly lock the door and caged the whole door with locks and a secret password door as well.

"Your not going anywhere. You are going to make a Sex tapes with me sense you broke all of mine" Soul said with his face darken shaded

"And what if I don't" said Blackstar challenging soul

Soul turn his arm into a weapon. Blackstar had no choice but to do one with Soul. Soul open the door which made a creak once it was opening. Trailing with Soul was Blackstar wondering where the hell are they going. Blackstar remember the last time he said where are we going the replied was simple. You'll see soon he said with that smile I hate.

Once they arrive it was a building old and ragged. Once Blackstar saw that building he decide it was interesting and he was curious to see what was next. Once the building he saw a Big pool that it could fit a whale.

" Get in " Soul demanded

Blackstar listen to soul and got in. It was first cold but Blackstar got use to it in a while. Soul also got in for a particular reason. Soul had a whistle and blew it a strange sound it made in the air. Blackstar wonder why Soul blew that whistle was it something going to happen.

He felt ticklish for all of a sudden making him laugh. Tickling his chest, legs, thigh, crotch wait what. Blackstar looked down wondering what that was. It couldn't been soul because he was on the other side. He felt that ticklish feeling again going through his spine down to his butt toward his cock.

He also wonder why he needed to take all of his clothes off. Feeling was getting to him something stroking his cock he could feel it worming around it and grabbing. Going faster he feel it rubbing fast the slime on it making it more slippery and more liquid on it.

Like a tentacle on him feeling him up. Blackstar drifted down to the sea of the pool. And saw a octopus suddenly poking Blackstar virgin hole. He yep once he felt that poke in him.

"Here is my revenge on you Blackstar" soul said coming Blackstar

He Started to lick my cock I buck my hip out making him want it more. The tentacle went into the hole gaping in wider and wider. I gasp and groan of the pain of it. It went deeper and deeper tears roll down my face of the pain but then it let up sense soul was giving him deepthroat. My cock wanted more of soul mouth feeling of it was incredible but suddenly he stop I wonder why. But before that the tentacle went inside of my cock tip I buck my hips way up moans started fly off of me. Another tentacle started to stroke it more feeling I couldn't handle it the cum spill out of my enraged boner. Before I knew it another tentacle squeezed my ball real hard. Taking up all this pleasure I was about to burst. The tentacles knew only a few of them went all in my hole which was widening out more and more. And another took my cock and started stroking more faster and harder. I couldn't handle I ejaculated it all over the giant pool and on soul too which he lick off of himself. Each one pull out of my hole and each time the cum would squirt a lot of it out.

As we got out I started shaking but it wasn't from the cold. It was from the pleasure I had been given to me. I didn't know this could happen to me. Most I would had said I didn't like that because I was straight but as soon as I thought about it and the feel it felt I wanted more driving me insane with pleasure and erotic things it can do. I wanted to go back into that pool and feel it again but if I do I just prove to Soul that I am a horny monster just like him and all I needed was pleasure. But maybe I am I could tell once I watch that video of his it was making me horny and starving for pleasure on him.

" You will get use to the pleasure shaking through" Soul said like he was a expert of it

"Um Soul I have a question" Blackstar shyly said

"Yeah" Soul responding

"Did you make that your sex tape" Blackstar said wondering

"Of course" Soul grinned a evil smile

Blackstar said to himself good so that's one to go. 99 left for him to handle with soul that's a lot.

Soul stare at Blackstar blushing at him. Once Blackstar looked at soul he turn his head quickly before Blackstar notice the blush on Soul face.

"This is only the beginning you still got more to do" Soul said

" I know I can't wait" Blackstar didn't wanted to say that he cover his mouth hoping Soul didn't hear that.

"Oh Really" Soul said curious out and about

" No I didn't say that I said I know don't but me" Blackstar trying to change what he said

"No you didn't say that you said you can't wait" Soul said grinning a evil smile

"Just... shut up" Blackstar said glowing red at the moment

Soul laughed when Blackstar went red in the face. Blackstar punch him in the jaw to stop his laughing.

"Hey what did do that for" Soul said still laugh

"just be quiet" Blackstar said

When they reach Soul house it was on fire

A/N **sigh I have to do 100 chapter for this fanfiction. Please review me or comment me, Flames I will ignore **


	3. Chapter 3

Bad boy

Sex tape 3

I do not own Soul Eater or any Funimation stuff. Also this may contain Shotacon, boyxboy situation so be warning and go back if you don't like.

So as I saw Soul house being hoses down. I wonder if we were going to do the sex tape or not. Oh no I can't think of sex right now not while his house is damage. Shaking my head what was I thinking I didn't think I would want it so badly. This must mean I'm a bad boy, my face turn red as I thought about that. But enough about me. My eye's lower down feeling down about Soul house. I hope he not that much depress.

"Are you alright?" I put my hand over his shoulder

"I'm fine" Soul had regular expression

"Are you sure?" wondering why he's not sad

"It not a big deal" Soul said looking at the different side of it

This made me very sad why would he not think about his house it is a big deal. It's like he has no soul strange sense his name is Soul. Maybe he never had feeling at all...no that can't be, he faces people who tries to put him down and beat them to the ground not even giving mercy for them. Even if he is a horny monster doesn't mean he doesn't have feeling at all right. I look over at Soul directions.

"You ready for sex" Soul grinning at blackStar

I sighed shaking my head to both sides. I don't know what to believe

"Where are taking me now" I wonder

"You'll see" Soul smile

As looked over at him, I can tell this won't be good. This happens a lot of time even when I'm with her. Especially when I'm with her, saying her name make grind my teeth in harder and harder almost like I was going to break them. She was the one who tries to put me down every time, but, enough about that.

Glancing at the sign "Fuck" well simple as hell if you was building a strip club. As we walking in variety of people were in here smoker, non smoker, women, men, and kids what this can't be. Why would they allow kids to be here have they lost there mind. My hand went on my forehead pondering the situation. I laid down on the chair thinking more and more about it.

"Good idea one of my favorite stripper is here" Soul said pulling up a chair

"Huh"

Suddenly, the lights dim down

"Introducing the sexual devil, the king of making people blush, and ruler of sex"

"Is that Patty" wondering myself

"It is isn't it well fuck" I notice a roar of people gasp at what I said. Suddenly I was lifted up from the chair to a room with a water bed. The door shut and I was lock in.

"Death the kid" patty said real loud so everybody hears her

"Aw I wanted to see that" smacking myself stop thinking like a horny monster got to stay my normal self. A crowd of people cheer over the kid performance. Suddenly I see the door open and it was Death the kid appearing for my very eyes

"So who's ready sex" Kid said grinning

"I do Death the kid" raising hand quickly making me excited toward my face and my pants.

"You can just call me Kid" Kid said smiling

"Sure, doesn't matter to me Kid" My heart was beating more and more. Also notice there was a camera over toward me and Kid recording. Wow Soul never misses his chance I wonder where he is.

Meanwhile

Soul went outside and crawled up into a ball. He started to crying about what happened to his house. Tears fell down on side of his face.

"You like what I did to your house?"

"...Maka"

A/N Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Flames I will ignore. I will continued this serious shortly after do another one just let me know thank you and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Boy

Sex tape 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater. Or anything related to it.

Warning: This contains Yaoi guyxguy if you don't like it. Please I offer you to see another fanfiction thank you

I stare into Soul face, I never seen him so frighten before. Its like he saw puppy get ran over by a giant Truck or something. It seems Maka had gotten into his head and mess with it. I put my arm around his shoulder that made him smile. Soul don't want to recall the flashback so we won't needless to say it was bad. As we reach to my house I see his eye's wondering around every where its been a long day. I unlocked the door and went in.

"Home sweet home Soul" I said smiling he still looks down

We brought home some ice cream for some reason Soul wanted it. I think for the sex tape hope it won't be to cold. Soul suddenly started kissing me pushing me over to the couch. He grab the scooper for the ice cream. The first one was Vinalla he scoop it and drop it on my chest. The video was recording it as well as my blush. He started to licking it rubbing it all over my body. I moan as felt the icy cold chill rub on me. He then grab scoop of strawberry and put it on my cock which was bulging like crazy. I moan. He started to suck on my cock it was mixed with hot and cold feeling on his mouth. As he sucked all the strawberry ice cream out of my cock. He then scoop out three scoop of chocolate ice cream and put in the bowl. As he was finish with that he put the scoop into my hole. I moan out loud, he grip my cock and began stroking it he had the bowl of ice cream in his right hand. He then sat on the couch and put foot on the scooper press on it. I gasp as it push in further within me. Soul hand was moving fast on my cock I was almost close. Faster, harder so much closer to.

"I'm coming" I said my semen squirted into the bowl of ice cream.

We got clean up and watch a movie eating the bowl of ice cream that Soul made. This feels weird eating this, but I didn't mind sense Soul was back happy again.

A/N: Okay, weird chapter the next one is going to be better. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. I see you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Boy

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Soul Eater, but I love the show. Also this fan-fiction has boyxboy, so if you don't like this please move on to another fan- fiction.

Chapter 5 Crona Part 1

Soul waked up seeing that his friend who spent the night with him is gone. Soul almost forgot he a ninja and can blend into his surroundings. Soul saw a note on his door and started to read it.

_Dear Soul_

_I had to go out for a moment be back soon don't worry I will keep doing the sex tapes. I have a victim in mind that I will do and he will not hard to get, see you soon._

_Love Black Star_

Soul sighs and decide to check with a friend of his while he waits for Black star.

…

Black Star glides down the dark road seeking the victim that he said in the letter. He can see the moon smile out into the sky of course it was a little creepy, but not that creepy that he didn't stop. He sees the school and began to sneak into quietly and safely making sure no one heard him. He can hear the squeaky wheel rolling along his trail, he stands perfectly still and turn around to see where that's coming from. Nothing was behind him taken sec to ponder over this, but he felt that would waste his time.

As he was walking on by, he hears the squeaky wheel go by again which made Black Star get an idea. He started to fake walk pretending that he walking and sooner later hears the squeaky wheel again.

"I Have you now he turns around. Huh there is no one here" Black Star scratches his head

"Are you Sure about that" Black Star Fall down notice Professor Stein was right of him.

"When did you?" Black Star asked

"Knew you were sneaking into the school, just before you came in" Stein explain

"But, but the squeaky wheel" Black Star still couldn't believe that anyone sneak up on him.

"Just an illusion in your mind, telling people who come in here at night that we see you" Stein explain more

"Well you found me I guess better get out here" Black Star

"Nice try you going let you get away from like that I don't think so" Stein twisted bolt on his head

"Wha… what do you mean?" Black Star got confused of the situation

"It's time to experiment" Stein smile

"You're going to experiment me, sorry Professor I have a person to see so maybe later" Black Star

"Hm…Fine, I'll let you go if you put this in your butt" Professor Stein hands him a very strange vibrator

"Is that all no problem nothing too much for great and powerful Black Star" Black Star glutting to Stein

He grabs the very strange vibrator and down his white pants and underwear puts in hard. The Professor smile has he seen Black Star puts in his butt, he couldn't wait to test out on him.

A/N Next Part is on its way, this only part one if you like it please send me either a positive or Negative review and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Boy

Chapter 6 Chrono part 2

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Soul Eater, also this fanfiction will have shotacon boyxboy if you don't like. Please go to another fanfiction for the ones who do like please enjoy.

Black Star found Chrono room where he hears singing coming from it, the smooth made Black Star feel like he was in heaven. He didn't know Chrono can sing like that, he shook his head focus back to what he was trying to do. When enter the room he saw Chrono laying on the bed looking a the ceiling and still singing a soft melody from his mouth.

"Oh, hey Black Star what brings you hear" look toward him

"Um, well you see I came here for uh...to talk to you" Black Star thought of a lie

"Really that so nice of you to do that. I haven't had no one talk to me since Maka" Chrono explain

"Right" Black Star close the door to the room

"So how are you?" Chrono said smiling

"Fine, can you look over there for one second" Black Star points to a wall

"Huh" Chrono look over to where Black Star pointed and end up with Black Star on top of him.

"Uh, there no one there Black Star" Chrono said

"I know" Black Star ravaging Chrono body

"Black Star, stop how am I suppose to deal with you touching me. Ugh" Chrono moan

Black Star didn't waste no time, he undress himself and Chrono which was very shy about it. Chrono cover himself he felt weird doing this he never done it before. Black Star touched everywhere making Chrono's little reaper stick grow a little, he blush extremely.

"Uh, No" Chrono breathing in and out

Black Star couldn't help, but to smile at the situation which was going on. He began using his salvia around Chrono cock taking it in his mouth sliding it and twisting it.

"Here I need you to hold this" Black Star taking the vibrator out of his hole and putting it into Chrono's hole

"Ahhh"Chrono groan and moan at the vibrator

Black Star use some hand signs to teleport his lube to his hand and apply extra just in case. He grab Chrono's cock and put inside himself, he was very content with it. He started to ride on the cock taking full advantage of his hole. Chrono was deep under pleasure that he was gripping the bed sheet over his bed repeating his up and down breath.

"So Chrono, do like my ass being on your hard rock cock?" Black Star asked

"..." Chrono say anything

"I guess you didn't hear me" Black speed up his body moving quicker

"Uh, Ughhh" Chrono moan at the feeling

"Do you like me getting on your cock and riding" Black Star repeated

"Yes" Chrono answer

Black Star grind more on his hips on Chrono moving very slow and more effect. Black Star hold Chrono body moving more up-ward with his hip making him moan louder.

"I can't hold it" Chrono climax in Black Star hole

"Ahhh" Black Star climax over Chrono body

"I thought you wanted to talk" Chrono look and Black Star then pouted

"Later, Okay we will talk just not right now. See ya" Black Star disappear getting the video tape.

"WAIT, BLACK STAR THIS VIBRATOR IS STILL IN ME. BLACK STARRR" Chrono Shouted

A/N: I hoped you enjoy it, this on didn't take that long to write it thank goodness. Iwill doing some new Fanfiction, so I will come back to this later. Right now there will be some new fanfiction some you may like so stay tuned.

Obeion Yazio


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Boy

Chapter 7: Maka

Disclaimer/Warning: Don't own Soul Eater or any other stuff, also this has light Gore please note if you don't like this you can go to another fan-fiction. Enjoy

A/N: It seems Soul beg me to do another chapter and I had no choice. I'm to kind for this. Here you go

"Alex, wake up I need your crimson blood" The hollow figure said holding her hand out

"Here you go" He open his mouth spilling out the blood, it became hard shell.

Alex is experiment used for destruction, to destroy friendship with his crimson blood in his mouth. Sometime the person who hides in the dark, doesn't want him out and gets the crimson blood in way like a jewel. His small figure lets him escape anytime he wants even the guard can't stop him. Because he holds the most powerful weapon Excalibur, he doesn't mind him talking or anything he loves Excalibur.

"Fool, you will never defeat Excalibur" He dances around the fallen guard

"Lets go Excalibur" He smiled

"Fool" He nodded

FlashBack...

"We did it Soul 99 Kinshin Soul, now all we need is a witch's soul and were done" Maka hug Soul

"Right" Soul smile

Maka gasp at the reading, she was getting from distant. Soul turn around look at the soul less eyes of the foe that seem to appear. Soul is prepared to transform, but Maka wasn't shaking and not moving a single muscle.

"Maka, let's go" Soul said

"..." Maka was scared of the enemy

"MAKA" Soul shouted

"Right" Maka focus back again. Soul transformed

"Fool" Excalibur pointed

"Huh, is that Excalibur that not good" Maka was worried

"Oh crap, I face him before we can't win, but let's try anyway. No mercy give all you got" Soul said

"Soul resonance" Both of them chanted charging up for their attack

Alex waited for the attack, he first laid Excalibur down the floor not before kiss it. He saw the attack coming timing it he dodge the attack. Maka did three more before catch her breath, he quickly grab Excalibur and absorb the attack.

"You can have you technique back" Alex running toward them

"Majin Hunter, just kidding Witch hunter" Maka was about run away, but tripped on rock

"Maka" Soul protected her taking the blast just like the last time. Lucky it was a small one

Alex began to walk over toward them, Maka instantly protects Soul. The boy bites Maka in the neck giving her the crimson blood. Maka faints on Soul back, Alex smile as he grab Excalibur and disappeared.

"Mission 1 completed, I will head back to HQ later" Alex reported

"Come back when you can" The hollow figure said

FlashBack done...

Black Star and his weapon save them, after that Maka crimson blood was active and the madness begins. She train more hard and faster not giving a crap about her friends at all. She more powerful and deadly than ever, this is all because of the crimson blood.

One year ago...

"Maka, whats wrong with you why are you acting this way" Soul look at her

"Aww is the poor little gay weapon going to cry" Maka teased

"We all need you to come back home" Soul shaking the words away and taking the Naruto route.

"Shut up, I don't need you and to prove it, I will show you" Maka preparing

"I don't want to fight you Maka" Soul said

Maka was quick, going behind Soul and punch him with quick jabs. Soul return with some punches and a block, the two were going at it. Soul use his power, but Maka was gone until she used Black Star move Big Wave. Soul was down and couldn't move an inch.

"Your weak" Maka said disappearing

One year ago end...

The Present...

Black Star came back from doing Chrono and was hoping that Soul would be in the mood for sex. Soul look at the picture with him and Maka then puts the picture in his pocket.

"Hey, Soul I'm done with Chrono wanna do it" Black Star smiled

"Not right now"Soul said look toward the window

"Don't worry buddy will get her back" Black Star said

"I know, but what if we don't" Soul said looking at Black Star

"Don't think like that, we will" Black Star hugged Soul. Tears went down Black Star back neck, he made his hug tighter.

A/N: I know sad, I hoped you enjoy it. Like I said I will come back to it. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Boy

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Warning: The content that about to read is GuyxGuy yaoi. Please if you don't like it please move on to another fanfiction. This is only a warning I am not responble for you reading it. If you read it, it is on your owe judgement not mine.

I've become a slut for Soul, because I broke his sex tapes. So, for my punishment I have to make all the sex tapes. For some reason I'm loving the pleasure and the people moaning my name. The attention always gets to me. Come on people swallow me with your attention! Just me and no one else, when your having sex keep your eyes on me. I want it so bad that it makes my erection so hard, I start to grasp my crotch area. As people start to walk they see me jerking off on the street, That's right keep turning your heads toward me the more the merry.

"Fuck" I started teasing my nipples

Some of the people stop, when they saw that I pull out gaint dildo out of my bag. My tongue wrap around the rubber dildo, sucking it as hard as I can. Silva cover the dildo all over, I guid it to my heated hole squeezing it in there. Take a good look at my hard cock its dripping with pre-cum, the people couldn't help, but to stare at me. I saw some of the men and women holding them self for that pleasure, I could feel sweat building up on my body. Rapidly more people came surrounding me, come on look closer I want you get the whole experience.

"Come closer" Some people heard it and did just that

"More closer" They came closer, they were near my crotch

"Keep looking, here come the finally" Most of people actually wanted my semen.

"Here it come" My cock squirted the semen at the people. So much came out, the people took it into there mouths. Others were licking me dry tasting my cock as well.

Slowly my eyes close, as it open I was in a house. This is strange I don't recall walking here on my own. The house had fire place not to mention a TV, kitchen, piano, and I'm not kidding you a hot tub. When I saw that I wanted to jump right in, it looked so relaxing.

"I see you liked showing yourself off to the people didn't you" I couldn't believe who said that

"Aren't you Maka dad!" What does he want from me

"Yes, I am. I have a mission for you" Huh, really a mission boring

"Not interested" Not in a million years

"I could help out of your situation" Don't tell me he knows whats going on

"How do you know?" I asked

"Soul told me" Ah that explain a lot

"So do we have a deal" Maka dad raise his hand toward me

"I guess" I shook his hand

"So what my mission? I asked

"Stop Maka"This might be hard

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any Soul Eater, I'm just personal fan of the show.

Warning: This story if you can't already tell is a guy on guy yaoi fan-fiction. Read at you own risk.

This can't be hard for me because I'm Black Star and am more powerful then her. Alright first I have to tell Soul if I don't then Maka will go after him with out knowing. I disappear quickly moving at a quick pace to my house since their house burn in fire.

Crap he's not here where the hell could he be. I search around to see if I can find my best friend but no luck. Maybe he with Frank-stein or the other people I check to see if he was with him. Nope some people didn't see him, that's not good where could he be.

Before I could give up I felt a tap on my should at first I thought it was Soul. Then I saw it, a black snake I was about to kill it when it spoke to me.

"You want to find your friend don't you" The voice sounded familar

"Just follow the snake and you will find me. I will tell you where your friend is" There was no doubt about it, it was Medusa.

"And why should I believe you" There no way I'm trusting a snake women

"Listen here boy, I have no time to talk I only have a few minute in this body. Do want to see your friend or not!" She said angerly

"Alright" I followed the snake and it lead me to glass ball

The powers went out the snake and into the ball. The glass ball then went bigger and it show Medusa in a like video image.

"Are you a ghost?" I said pointing to her

"No, I had add a little power of mine in the glass ball before I die. What you see is the only thing left of me and not much. I can't do any harm because I have no limb so I really am nothing to worry about. Unlike you other friend who you need to worry about" This is strange

"Why would you help me, I thought you hated us" Also you was evil

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my child Chrono. She wants me to be nicer and since I can't destroy you guys I have no choice" Huh very good Chrono

"Your friend Soul is your other friend Maka. If you want to rescue him then you will need to find your weapon. She with my child and there with death the kid you can find them at the cafeteria" I smiled at her.

"What!" She frowned at me

"I glad your"

"Oh go stuff a sock in it I don't need your gratitude" I guess she hasn't change that much

"Before you go, your bet with your friend. You must clone yourself to get the job done once your done with that you may give him the tapes" I almost forgot I can do that

"Thanks Medusa" She went back into the glass ball ignoring me.

Hold on Soul I'm coming for you!

To be Continued


End file.
